New Military Tactic
by dammitspawk
Summary: England's spell to turn France into a girl goes somewhat awry and gets cast on Germany instead. The Allies have a new advantage, but how are the Axis dealing with it? More importantly, how is Italy?
1. New Military Tactic

**Alright friends, this is my first Hetalia fic (posted at least) so please be nice! I got the idea after reading another fic that had the idea Italy got hit with the spell. I couldn't resist the plot bunny after a long night of unrest, so this is what came of it. Enjoy!**

Germany woke to the faint early morning light seeping into his room. He predicted it was around ten to six. The time he normally woke every morning. He turned off his back and onto his side to spy the analog alarm clock that sat on his dresser. It read 5:51, which meant he was right, as he was every morning but something was off, a little different this morning and he couldn't place what it was. He reached to turn off the alarm which was set to six and sat up in bed. The covers rustled as he propped his back up against the head board of his bed. He saw that his ditzy Italian ally wasn't sleeping in his bed today and Germany thought he must have had sweet dreams that night. He put his hands to his face, rubbing the sleep away and felt different. Literally. When had his face become so thin? He had sworn he had kept to his regular diet, with the exception of whatever carb-filled dishes Italy made from time to time when Germany let him, but honestly that wouldn't change his head so dramatically and would definitely not make it thinner! He brought his hands down for inspection, maybe it had something to do with them. What he saw there were not the hands he had gone to bed with. In fact, he blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't the sleep in his eyes, he had never had hands so dainty before in his life! What the hell was wrong with him? What had he eaten last night? Germany found himself wondering if Italy had put anything extra in the pasta he had made last night.

"_Was das…_?" His voice felt different, weird like something was pinching his throat but still felt natural. Germany felt his face again and couldn't believe what he was feeling. Slowly his hands slipped into his hair to find it had grown. Too much to grow over night. And he also came to note that his boxers and undershirt seemed to be a bit baggier than when he had put them on. Something had happened to him last night. Something bad and at that moment Germany did the one thing that came to his mind, something that he would never have dreamed of doing in his whole life. He screamed.

Italy did indeed have sweet dreams that night. Italy dreamed that Germany was playing football with him. The field was large and surrounded by flowers. The nets were made of woven ivy and the field lines were marked in clovers that were a brighter green that the dark luscious grass. Germany was wearing a tight white T-shirt, which showed his muscles brilliantly. Italy was happy to have such a strong manly guy around to save him every time he got himself in trouble. The german man had a smile on his face as he passed the ball to his ally. Italy giggled and laughed while he ran for the ball. Suddenly his dream changed and the air became cold. The luscious green ground froze over and covered itself with a deadly frost while the leaves on the ivy turned brown and crumpled, falling and turning to dust in the wind.

"Germany! Help!" Italy turned to his friend to find a look of terror on his face and his mouth opened. A shrill high pitched noise came from him that Italy had never heard before. His own scream was silenced before it started as he was swallowed by blackness.

Italy awoke sitting up straight in his bed, squeaking a yelp as he did. He found himself panting, his shoulders and chest heaving to let air into his lungs.

"Germany!" He squawked as he blinked, thrashing his head around. Then he heard it. The screaming, it was real! It sounded like it was coming from Germany's room, and to Italy that was great news at the time because that was where he was headed anyway. He hurried down the hall and threw open the door to see a distraught and confused looking young woman sitting upright in the bed. Italy looked around the room.

"Germany?" The girl looked at him and he smiled back, his focus now turned to the woman. What was such a pretty girl doing in Germany's bed?

"Hello pretty lady! What are you doing in Germany's bed? I've never seen him bring girls to the house before! What's your name?" Italy couldn't help but notice the stark similarity between the lady and Germany. Her hair was the same colour as Germany's and was straight and kept back (though now there were more than a few pieces gone awry that hung in her face in an adorable way), their eyes were the same colour too, they even wore the same thing to bed!

"Uh…" The confused look never left the girl's face and she seemed not to be able to speak at the moment, so Italy decided that he would have to talk enough for the both of them.

"I'm Italy Veneziano, it's very nice to meet you!" Italy rushed into the room and took the lady's hand giving it a soft kiss. "You are very lovely, I can see why Germany would want you to stay in his bed. He is very protective you know! You look a lot like him too did you know? You could be his little twin sister! Oh _are _you his little sister? He never told me he had any more siblings! If you're his sister than I could see why he would want you to sleep in his bed, so he could protect you even in the night! We are going to get along just great I can tell! Even though I don't know who you are I like you already, maybe because you remind me of Germany! Not to say that you aren't very lovely yourself of course! Where is Germany anyway?" Italy had been so busy trying to charm the girl he had forgotten the original reason that he came to Germany's room and started looking around again.

"Italy!" The gruff but female voice caused him to snap his head back to the woman in the bed. "It's me Italy. It's Germany!"

Italy's brow furrowed. This beautiful lady couldn't be his big strong Germany! Could she?

"G-german-ny?"

The reason Italy was acting so oddly must have been because of what had happened to him. After getting Italy to calm down Germany ran to washroom, slapping the light switch and turning on the light. He caught his reflection in the mirror and his jaw dropped. Her jaw rather. Italy was right, he _was _a girl!

"No way!" she shouted at her reflection. Her hand threw to her throat. This couldn't be his voice! This wasn't, it was her voice. How was she supposed to give orders with a voice like that!

"Oh mein GOTT!" She ran her fingers through her long hair which was still partially stuck to the top of her head form yesterday's gel. She ran her hands up and down her arms and then to her... chest.

"Germany? Is it really you? Since when were you a pretty lady?" Italy poked his head in the bathroom, his eyes were full of confusion and a little intrigue as they ran over the german.

_This can't be happening. How can this be happening? What the hell is happening?_ Germany's thoughts were frenzied and fast. Italy had started babbling about him actually being a girl when Germany went up to him. She put her hands on either side of the Italian's shoulders and said, "Italy you are not helping!" It was then she noticed their difference in height. Italy noticed too.

"Germany! Look I grew overnight! We're almost the same size now! Isn't that great? Now you won't have to lean down when I kiss you!" Italy started bobbing up and down with happiness.

"I don't think that's it Italy." Germany turned back to her reflection, sizing herself up. Yep it was definitely her who had shrunk. _Great. My troops will really take me seriously now_.

"…and now we can get great deals on vacations because we can go together and get all the good stuff that comes with package deals and-"

"ITALY! Shut up!" Germany burst out at the annoying Italian who was already giving her a headache.

"Oh yes you are definitely Germany!" Italy had a slightly frightened look on his face but soon reverted to his happy self.

Germany raised her hands to her face and rubbed her temples. What was she going to do? And more importantly, who had done this to her, and how?

_**The previous night, around 1:00am**_

"There that should do the trick..." England held the newly dried scroll up and began to read the words he had written there. After the first recital the chalk-drawn circle in front of him stared to glow a purpley-white, and after the second his black cloak started to blow in breeze his sorcery created. A smile spread across his lips as he said the lines one last time-

"Hey British dude!" America burst in, flinging the door nearly off it's hinges as he did. "What's goin'on?"

"America! What are you doing here?" He had even done it in his own house this time! Why was that babbling git in his basement?

"I came for a visit!"

"Why? We're having a meeting here tomorrow anyway!" England turned around to fume at his former charge as his glowing circle loudly _poof_ed. "Great look what you did! You git!"

America took a look around his surroundings. His expression changed to one of kind of being creeped out as he said, "Um.. I'll just wait for you upstairs... Actually I'll just come back tomorrow. Later dude!" He shut the door behind him and England could hear his heavy footsteps up the stairs. Letting out a sigh he returned to his ruined circle.

"I wonder if it worked." He still held a vain hope that is spell to turn France into a girl had worked. That sissy had already surrendered so it would do any harm to the allies. England swept passed his ruined chalk circle to the crystal ball on the other side of the room. _God, how does America manage to mess everything up?_ Removing his hood, the kingdom raised his hands above the crystal orb as he murmured a dark spell and the ball glowed with life. He conjured the image of France. He laid in his bed, the covers _just_ covering up his naked body in the right places.

"Damn!" England's fist came down hard on the wooden table, rattling everything that sat on top of it. _I guess the spell didn't work._ He returned his eyes to the peacefully sleeping man (and he was _definitely_ a man) in the bed for just a moment. The spell was almost finished when America had barged in on him, maybe it had worked, just in the wrong place? England decided he would check on all the other nations before he quit his work. His fingers moved across the crystal and he murmured more spells from his lips. Just when he thought everyone was done, he remembered the Axis. He checked on Japan first, no signs of unrest there, then Italy. He was almost fooled. Italy really did look like a girl, but then he shifted in his sleep, revealing his bare chest. Definitely still a man.

"Maybe it didn't hit anyone," England wondered aloud as he switched the image in the orb to Germany. England gasped and nearly dropped his hands as he saw the clear as day image of Germany in bed. He had long blond hair, a thin face and his clothes looked three sized too big. England smiled to himself.

"Well. I think I've just discovered a new military tactic."

**I hope you enjoyed! I hope to have another chapter added by the weekend so sit tight! there is definitely more to come! Review ^3^**


	2. Breakfast and a Meeting

_**So here's the next chappy! Sorry for the wait, it was supposed to be out a couple weeks ago I know but at least it's lengthy! There's not much plot, mostly fluff.**_

Germany sat at her kitchen table trying to understand what had happened to her the previous night as she slept. She had called Japan already and he was on his way. He had sounded really confused and a little freaked out. He had to have Italy come on the phone to reassure Japan that she was really Germany, then after that she explained what had happened as best she could before Japan agreed to come over right away to help work through the situation. She now sat at the table, in front of her a bowl of some sort of weird Italian cereal. Italy had insisted on pasta for breakfast because it solved all problems, but Germany had forcefully persuaded him that pasta was not a breakfast meal. In the bowl was cappuccino with some sort of oat-y granola stuff. It softened as the cappuccino soaked into the granola chunk and started to break apart as Germany prodded it with her spoon. For the fourth time since she sat down her hair fell in her face. Frustrated, she stood up, walked farther into the kitchen where Italy was making cannolis and forcefully opened a drawer. Italy jumped, surprised by the sound, dropping the icing sugar he had been sprinkling on his pastries. Luckily it didn't make too much of a mess. Germany searched through the drawer looking for elastics. They should have been in a small bag at the back of the drawer, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Germany, what are you looking for?" Italy chirped from beside her. With a frustrated frown she replied,

"The elastics, they should be in this drawer but-"

"Oh I moved them!" Germany turned to the bubbly Italian and screamed,

"You what!" Italy cowered at the words, whimpering a little.

"I-I- I moved them to the drawer over there because I use them to tie up the pasta that's leftover when I don't make it fresh 'cause that's kinda hard to do here but I use-"

"Which drawer did you out them in?" Italy shrunk under Germany's gaze as he pointed to a drawer on the far side of the counter.

"T-that one there." Italy had tears at the corners of his eyes, terrified of Germany's forcefulness. Though she was now a woman she could easily strike fear into young men's hearts. Germany stalked over to the drawer and opened it with a jerk, causing everything inside to upset.

"Clean up that sugar mess, Italy." As she said the words, Germany extracted an elastic form the bag and pulled back her hair. Tying the elastic hurt more than she thought it would and she suppressed grunts as she wrapped the rubber band tightly around her bundled hair. When she was done her hair hung at the back of her head in a tight ponytail. She grabbed the bag, shut the drawer and moved back to the place where Italy was, and opened the drawer of the rightful home of the elastics. Italy hadn't said a thing and he wasn't cleaning up the sugar either. Germany turned to him to see that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that you hair is so pretty before. Why did you hide it behind you head?" Italy asked innocently. Germany was surprised by the question but made sure not to show it. What was with all the complements? Germany knew that Italy was a sucker for a beautiful lady but she was still Germany!

"It was getting in my face. It's such a bother, I think I'll just cut it off later," she answered truthfully before going back to her… cereal. Italy was quick to follow with a bowl of his own and a plate of cannolis.

"NO! You can't cut it Germany! It looks so good on you! Plus you're a pretty lady now, and lots of pretty ladies have long hair!" Italy's protests followed her all the way to the table. Germany looked at Italy to respond with a strong argument but was stopped by the pleading look in his caramel eyes (which were actually open for once) as he said, "please Germany, keep it like that! At least for the week, even if you tie it back."

Germany thought about Italy's suggestion for a moment. A week wouldn't be too bad if it were tied up right? Besides she didn't plan on staying as a girl for a week anyway. Her hopes were up for it lasting only the day.

"Fine," she agreed. Italy's face spontaneously erupted with happiness as his pouty lips spread in a bright ear-to-ear smile that brightened the room more than the fresh morning sun that was pouring in from the kitchen window. "But only for the week. Then it's gone!" Germany's last statement was lost on him as a plethora of 'Ve~'s erupted from the lithe Italian. Germany hoped that she wouldn't end up as eye candy for him for the rest of the week… Though there was something in knowing that she might.

Italy bubbled with excitement as he picked up one of his cannolis. He munched on it while waiting for his oats to soak and thought about the events of this morning. He was disappointed when Germany had turned down (perhaps he should use a stronger word?) Italy's idea for pasta for breakfast this morning. Italy had no idea why, Germany seemed upset and Italy thought that he had made a clear point that pasta made everything seem lots better. Still Germany declined. He prodded his oats with his spoon as he pondered the weird phenomena that had occurred during the night. He had no idea how it had happened, and so he asked.

"Germany," Italy noticed that she too was prodding her cereal, "how did you become a girl?" Germany seemed frustrated by the question when she answered.

"Italy if I knew that, I would be out there solving the problem! I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the Allies…"

"Oh…" Italy took another cannoli from the plate on the table. He then remembered something that France had told him a long time ago.

"Hey Germany! I just remembered something! Big brother France told me a long time ago when I was a kid that England believed he could see fairytale characters. He told me once that England tried to turn _him_ into a girl with his sorcery! That's funny isn't it!" Italy realized that it was a hilarious concept that his big brother almost got the same thing done to him that was done to Germany. Not that Italy was complaining, really. Though he knew that he could always count on Germany with his strength and military smarts to save him, Germany as a girl was quite refreshing. She still had the same attitude and inner strength but her softer features didn't scare the living crap out of you the first time you saw her.

"England! I'd forgotten of his dark magic. But certainly he wouldn't use something so… unrestricted. The Allies are all about the by the book fighting. Still… it seems like the most probable answer." Germany was stirring her oats as she expressed her thoughts out loud. Italy hadn't thought of the possibility of England casting a spell to turn Germany into a girl!

"I don't think Ingleterra would do something like that! At least not on anyone other than big brother France!" Italy exclaimed. Would England really do such a thing to Germany?

England, of course! That bastard! How could she have totally forgotten? Prussia was always telling him as a young child that England was pathetic because he believed in fairies and sorcery. For some reason Prussia had believed it though, even if he didn't tell his younger brother, so Germany had too. Damn him, Germany wasn't about to waltz over to enemy territory and ask for England to change her back into a man! No she would wait this out, she had to, and she hoped that it wouldn't last long.

"Bastard," Germany mumbled to herself. This was a dirty trick, like a bringing a gun to a sword fight, it was against unwritten rules! Though Germany thought of her submarines… That was out of bounds too. But magic! Using something beyond this world was waaay out of bounds. Germany noticed that for the second time today Italy was silent other than the occasional 've~'. Germany looked to him and sure enough, he was staring at her. Again. This time he had more of a distant and adoring look on his face, like he was in deep thought thinking of something that he enjoyed. Probably pasta.

While going back to his breakfast, Italy's thoughts easily slipped away from England. Germany had so much different about her, now that she was a _her_. There were certain things to the Italians liking. She made a very pretty lady, almost as pretty as he was handsome. Her new found femininity had brought certain changes though. Italy liked the fact that she was much shorter than before. Germany wouldn't have to lean for Italy to kiss her now! Though she was still a centimeter or two higher than him. But it was a welcome improvement to their previous situation! He let out a soft ve~ as he thought about that. Germany mumbled something and Italy focused his attention on her. Another thing that Italy loved about the new Germany was her hair. Germany's hair had grown a ridiculous length overnight and now nearly reached her waist. It really was a shame that she had put it up, but at least she wasn't cutting it off! Though her features were considerably dampened down, it was still very easy for her to scare Italy. One thing that had stayed absolutely the same was Germany's eyes. Italy had often found himself humbled by those icy orbs. Even now they had perplexed him again. Italy loved the way they brightened with realization, shined with confusion and even when they boiled with anger they were a sight to behold. Woman or man Italy was sure those eyes would be able to strike fear into any heart. Italy heard Germany call him, bringing him back to reality.

"Italy…. Italy!"

"Yes Germany," Italy responded with a bubbly smile.

"Why were you staring at me?" Oh was he? He hadn't noticed, but it wasn't surprising. Italy often found himself occupied by Germany.

"I was just thinking of how much you've changed!" As he said the words Italy could feel a warmth spreading through his cheeks and he hoped that she didn't see it. He noticed Germany hadn't eaten his breakfast.

"Germany you haven't eaten your oats! You don't want them to get cold do you?" Telling her this, Italy took a spoon of his own breakfast.

"Yes. You eat quickly as well, Japan will be here soon."

Italy happily ate his cereal while thinking of how fun it would be to observe Germany today and see how she handles the changes. The thought caused him to giggle.

Slowly the Allied Nations arrived at England's house, America being the last of course. France had showed up even though he had surrendered because he fought with the _Forces Françias Libre_. After everyone was settled in the conference room (because England _does_ have a conference room, fully equipped with a blackboard in his _house_) England addressed the four others.

"Gentlemen. I have discovered a new military tactic." With the statement, England pointed to the drawing of Germany on the blackboard.

"Dude!" America burst out immediately after Britain had finished his address. "Why does Germany have super long hair? He looks like a girl! Haha!"

"America! COULD YOU NOT HAVE WAITED UNTIL I WAS FINISHED!" This was the spark for an argument between the two of course. When it was staring to escalate to a point where the whole meeting would be wasted by the incompetence of the two, Canada piped up.

"I think we should calm down and listen to what Britain has to say." (Wait Canada's here?) America stopped his fight for a moment.

"Did someone just speak there?" China responded.

"I don't think so."

"I thought I heard something too…" Russia commented. France started to speak when England brought the meeting back to order.

"Any way! I turned Germany into a girl!" England said this with a certain air of pride.

"Awwwe…" Russia wore a smile as he looked at the miniscule drawing of Germany on the board.

"Maple leaf…"

"No way!" China exclaimed.

"How did you manage that?" France asked with an eyebrow raised. England fumbled for words before America piped up again.

"What will that do?" He asked cluelessly.

"America you git! It will take away his power, and he'll have to deal with the confusion. Being a girl is a major weakness!"

"Awesome!" The daft American responded. "It'll be much easier for me to take him down now! All of you can back me up too!" Before he and England could get into another argument China asked a relatively important question.

"So how long will it last?"

"It should last about a month." England responded with a smirk.

"Quite an unusual tactic _Angleterre_."

"This will be fun," Russia said with a smile that unnerved the rest of the allies.

_**So that was a long chapter! My treat because of my laziness and procrastination. I did enjoy writing it though. But man Germany as a chick is really hard to get the hang of. Well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter had Japan (yes I've already started! XD) and then I'm thinking of a time jump, just a little one though. Thoughts? I'd love it if you left a review!**_


End file.
